Looking for Attention
by FF Writer27
Summary: Keiji and Kenma get sick of being snubbed by their boyfriends when the four of them get together and decide to tease them. BokuAka, KuroKen, and AkaKen. Rated for steaminess. Cross-posted to AO3 and will be continued there.


Hello _Haikyuu!_ fandom! I'm such a huge fan of the show and am way too excited about hearing the announcement for Season 4! Now, I don't really have experience with yaoi, but this idea popped into my mind and I couldn't get it to leave until I wrote it out. I'm not sure if I should continue this since I have _no_ citrusy yaoi experience at all, but I think this is pretty steamy as it is on its own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Keiji, Koutarou, Tetsurou and Kenma were in Keiji and Koutarou's apartment. Kuroo and Bokuto were sitting together talking animatedly about something or another, the former setters weren't paying much attention. What they _did_ know, however, was that their respective boyfriends had pretty much completely ignored them once Kuroo and Kenma arrived.

It was something that was happening more and more regularly. Koutarou and Tetsurou would end up in their own little world, talking about everything under the sun that they could think of. No matter what Akaashi and Kenma did, the older pair wouldn't pay them any mind. It was beginning to get quite frustrating.

The blond and brunet were sitting together on the floor, Keiji lying in Kenma's lap as the blond played a game. The former setters had grown closer over the years; sure they still had their moments where they snarked each other mercilessly, but it was mainly for entertainment. Blue-green eyes turned to look at the older boys on the couch, Koutarou flailing as he told Tetsurou a random story. Heaving a sigh, he turned back to Kenma.

"You would think they'd run out of things to talk about," Akaashi muttered.

Kenma snorted. "If they did, they'd wind up doing something stupid."

"True," Keiji conceded.

At least the older men weren't destroying anything.

"I don't know why they don't just meet up alone if they're going to ignore us," Kenma grumbled.

Akaashi couldn't agree more. The former setters couldn't even so much as sit in their boyfriends' lap whenever Koutarou and Tetsurou got together. An idea popped into Keiji's head before a smirk spread his lips. Kenma looked down at the brunet with an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't we give them a show?" Keiji asked.

Kenma's eyebrows shot up as he realized what Akaashi was suggesting. The blond wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to do, but at the same time, getting back at Kuroo for bringing him here and then promptly ignoring him on a regular basis was too good an opportunity to pass up. Turning off the handheld in his grip, Kenma gave Akaashi a small smile as a way to show he agreed.

Moving to the loveseat that was situated next to the couch the older men were sitting on, Keiji sat down and brought Kenma onto his lap. So far, the middle blocker and wing spiker hadn't noticed them. Golden eyes locked with blue-green, and they gave each other a slight nod.

Kenma's small hands wove their way into Akaashi's wild dark locks. The blond carded his fingers through the soft strands, his nails occasionally dragging along Keiji's scalp.

"Kenma-san, your fingers feel _so good_ ," Keiji groaned.

Koutarou's ears had perked up at the erotic sound, and his words faltered for a moment. Tetsurou had glanced in their direction, eyes widening at the situation before him. Bokuto turned in the direction of the younger men as well since Tetsurou's attention was not on him anymore.

Kenma was now straddling Keiji's lap, his hands massaging Akaashi's scalp while Keiji's hands were on his hips squeezing lightly. A moan left Kenma's lips as Keiji's long fingers massaged the area. Their foreheads were resting against each other, lips ghosting together as their breaths mingled. Kuroo and Bokuto were riveted by the scene, their eyes looking at the pair hungrily.

One of Keiji's hands traveled upward until it reached Kenma's blond locks. Grabbing the hair firmly, Keiji yanked his head back. Kenma groaned in such a seductive way that the other three men felt it go straight to their groins. Akaashi let his lips travel along the length of Kenma's throat. The blond's breath hitched before letting out a pleasured sigh. Letting go of Kenma's hair, Akaashi had their foreheads touching again. Their breathing was ragged, and Keiji asked with his eyes if Kenma wanted to keep going. Seeing the grin spread on Kenma's face, Akaashi smirked.

The former setters got up from the loveseat and their hands became bolder. Their hands traveled under each other's shirts, both moaning at the contact. Akaashi brought his face down to the shorter man's neck, and Kenma threw his head back wantonly. Keiji's hands grabbed the hem of Kenma's shirt and pulled it over his head slowly. Kenma returned the favor, and their hands traveled along the other's torso uninhibited.

Tetsurou and Koutarou swallowed thickly. They were torn between wanting to grab their respective boyfriends and reminding them of who they belonged to, and wanting the show to continue. Keiji's lithe fingers were roving along Kenma's chest before stopping at his nipples. He gently coaxed them to harden before pinching them slightly.

" _Keiji_ …" Kenma whimpered.

Akaashi chuckled sensually. "You're very sensitive aren't you _Kenma_?"

Bokuto and Kuroo both felt their pants grow painfully tight.

Akaashi led Kenma to lie down on the floor. The blond parted his legs and Keiji settled himself between them. He brought his lips to Kenma's ear.

"We have their attention now," Keiji whispered. "Do you want to keep going?"

Kenma was too far gone in the unexpected pleasure their little plan brought him.

"Yes…" he moaned.

Akaashi couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. He was enjoying this just as much as Kenma was. Keiji nibbled on Kenma's earlobe and the blond arched into him as a loud moan tore from his throat. Their cocks rubbed against each other as Kenma's back bowed off of the ground and the former setters moaned. They began to writhe against each other, heated moans and whimpers leaving their lips.

The younger men turned to look at their boyfriends, their eyes hooded and hazy with lust. Keiji and Kenma turned to lock eyes with each other again, their movements growing frantic.

"Hah… I-I'm gonna…" Kenma whimpered.

"M-Me too," Keiji groaned.

Before they could reach climax, Keiji felt himself being lifted off of the blond, a muscular arm around his middle. He was turned harshly to meet the heated golden stare of his boyfriend. Koutarou was breathing heavily, each breath sounding like a growl. Kenma's eyes snapped open to meet Tetsurou's sharp hazel stare hovering above him, the raven's lips pulled into a snarl.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Tetsurou sneered.

Kenma could only whimper as he was desperate for release.

"I hope you didn't think I'd let another man make you cum," Bokuto growled into Akaashi's ear. Keiji shivered.

The former ace grabbed Keiji's arm and began pulling him toward their bedroom.

"See you later Kuroo," Koutarou called without turning around.

Tetsurou had already pulled Kenma up off of the floor and had a firm hold on the blond's upper arm. He only grunted in acknowledgement as the only sounds left were of two doors slamming shut. Their boyfriends wanted attention? They'd give it to them.

* * *

I'm gonna be moving over to AO3 because the fandoms seem to be more active there compared to here. I'm waiting on my invitation to go through, but once it does, find me there under the same name. I might continue this over there to avoid the people who report explicit content. Thanks for reading!


End file.
